Dream
by J-Pop-addict
Summary: Dreams tell people their inner-most desires, that even they don't know. Silver finds this out the hard way. SoulSilverShipping. SSshipping. Lyra/Kotone/Soul X Rival/Silver/Kamon


_Lyra shifted uncomfortably and blushed underneath Silver's stare._

_ "Silver . . . I—. . . I . . ." she sighed and took a deep breath. "W-will you kiss me?" Her last two words came out barely audible. Silver's eyes widened in shock as his face, too, became as dark as his hair._

_ "I-I know it would probably suck kissing someone you don't really like, but," her gaze sauntered down. "Oh, Silver, please, just do it for me, please." The way she said please, so pleading, made his heart flutter in his chest. His mouth opened and shut mechanically as he looked at her lips. It was just _so_ tempting to take her up on that sweet plea._

_ "A-alright . . ." he finally said as he leaned closer and closer. He could smell her breath, sweet and citrusy. Their lips were just inches away, he realized, and they would be kissing. He would be alright with that, strangely. He was about to close the gap between them, cross the line he never meant to cross, and . . .—_

And that's when Silver sat upright, panting, realizing that he had done the unthinkable. Dreamed about Lyra. Dreamed about _kissing_ her. About _liking kissing her._ He checked his forehead; no fever. There was definitely something wrong with him now. As reality set in, his face grew to a deep crimson, much alike his hair color; he was still panting.

"What kind of dream was that?" he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"What dream?" a voice behind him said, moving to right next to him. Great, just who he needed. Lyra herself. Silver just sighed.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Hm, no reason, really," she shrugged and sat down next to him on the patch of grass. "So what did you dream about?"

"Don't worry about it," Silver replied dismissively.

"Oh, come on, Silver, you can tell me!" when she got no reply, she frowned. "You _can_ tell me right?"

"Yes, Lyra, I wouldn't say, 'I would tell you, but then I would have to _kill_ you,' and laugh maniacally like some stupid cartoon character, it's just not your right to know," he rolled his eyes.

"Okay then, will you tell me?" she asked. "Please?" _That's the same tone she used in the dream,_ Silver thought.

"No," he shook the thoughts of his dream away. "I'm not going to tell you." Lyra clasped her hands in front of her chest and looked up at him and into his eyes with her best baby-poochyena look and bashed her eyelashes.

"_Please?_" her lips looked so soft… Silver shook his head again, struggling to keep his thoughts focused.

"No!" he said it a bit too harsh. "I mean… you probably don't want to know anyway . . ."

"And if I do?" she obviously wouldn't give up. "Come _on_ Silver! Tell me!"

"You're more trouble than you're worth," he sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Fine, fine." Lyra's eyes lit up and her smile was from ear to ear.

"So you _will_ tell me?" her tone just shouted she was hopeful. Silver just grinned deviously and laughed at her.

"Hehehe . . . oh, Lyra, I'm not going to _tell _you," that tone . . . Lyra shivered involuntarily. "I'm going to _show _you."

"S-Show me?" she looked so scared. "I don't g-get how you're going to_—_ mmph!" the rest of her words were muffled as Silver brought one hand under her chin and raised it against his own, and put the other arm around her waist. Lyra was absolutely stunned; not once would she _ever_ consider Silver ever wanting to kiss _anyone_, much less her. Silver, coincidentally, wouldn't have either. Surprisingly, he was really enjoying it. Not that Lyra was kissing back or anything, being in shock and all. Just the sensation; tasting the sitrus berry she just ate, smelling the oddly sexy scent of her mango-flavored shampoo, hearing the blood thundering in his ears, seeing that scarlet-blush on her cheeks, feeling her muscles relax like she was _comfortable_ in his arms. All of that thrilled him; drove him absolutely crazy. Slowly, the shock lessened, and Lyra closed her eyes and softly, so softly Silver thought he was just imagining it, pressed her lips against his a bit more. _Oh, I think I'm still dreaming, _Silver thought numbly as he felt Lyra lean into the kiss even more, _definitely dreaming, or dead._ Eventually, Silver ran out breath, and pulled away, but defiantly kept his arm around her waist.

"I told you, I wasn't going to tell you," he mumbled, running a finger along his lips.

"You— you dreamed about kissing me?" she looked away, realizing how stupid that sounded.

"Not exactly," he sighed. "You _asked_ me to."

"A-and that's why you were so flustered when you woke up?" she prompted. "Because you kissed me in a dream?"

"Actually," he refused to look at her. "I was about to kiss you, but woke up before I did."

"You know, Silver," she grinned; he could just hear it in her smug voice. "They say your dreams are what you truly desire." His blush deepened and his stomach was in knots.

"You are not making this _any_ easier for me, I hope you realize that." Lyra giggled and patted his back.

"Mhmm that's why I said it!" he sighed and leaned against her shoulder.

"I wish I knew what you dream about . . ." he looked up hopefully at her.

"Not telling you," Lyra said and let out a laugh. Silver pouted and crossed his arms.

"How is it that it works when you try that and not me?" he sighed wistfully.

"Well, I don't know," Lyra shrugged but grinned. "Maybe because girls are just difficult like that?" Silver rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I can never get a straight answer out of you," he complained, frustrated.

"Maybe you could . . ." she looked over innocently at him. "If you asked the right question . . ."

"How about . . . do I have any chances of you loving me back?" he raised his eyebrows as she collapsed in giggles.

"Maybe!" she said and laughed even harder at him.

"Lyra, you little liar!" he said, dropped to his knees and began his revenge: tickle attack.

"N_—_no!" she cried. "S-Silver stop!" As everyone else in Ilex forest and the next town over, Azalea Town, wondered what on earth the two were doing, Silver continued mercilessly tickling Lyra.


End file.
